Cat Clown and Vine
by Evelyn Black
Summary: Just R&R. Catwoman Harley and Ivy team up.


  
  
****Clown, Cat, and Vine

Author: Rachel/Evie O'Connell

Note: Harley, Ivy and Catwoman aren't mine.

  
"Harley time to wake up!" "Aww come on Red five more minutes!" "No, Harley we've got a meeting with Catwoman in half an hour. I want you to be nice to her. No fighting unless I say you can!" "Well, if she wouldn't talk about Mistah J like tha- "No Harley I don't care what she says about The Joker. I've got plans that will make us millionaires." "All right I'll get up. I'm bringing my boxing glove with me though!"   
  
Harley got up and started to get ready. She had to look extra nice so the cat wouldn't say anything about her looks. Not that there is anything wrong with her looks because she is beautiful but Harley got self conscious around Catwoman.   
  
Twenty minutes later Harley was ready. She was wearing a black tank top with a red diamond on it and red shorts. Harley noticed that Ivy had the car keys. "Hey Red I wanna drive." "No way Harl. When you drive we're sure to be noticed." But Red I promise I'll drive real good." "I'm not taking any chances." Feeling sad that her best friend didn't think she was a good driver, Harley gave up.  
  
As soon as they got to Catwoman's apartment, Harley was amazed. How could a criminal like Catwoman live in such a gorgeous place like this? "She's the top floor," said Ivy. They took the elevator to the top floor and knocked on Catwoman's door. "Well, well," said Catwoman to Harley. "It's nice to see you out of The Joker's arms. Did you finally figure out he doesn't love you?" Just as Harley started to lunge and tackle Catwoman, Ivy stopped her. "Harley you said you'd be good!" Aww fine! That cat couldn't take me anyway!" "Harleen why don't you go sit on the couch. Ivy and I have business to discuss." So Harley sat on the couch and looked out the window. Hmm, thought Harley. I wonder what kind of scheme they're planning. I hope it's something fun.  
  
After waiting what seemed to Harley like hours, Catwoman and Ivy explained the plan to Harley. It would take a couple days to get all the things they needed, but Harley was ready for anything.  
  
The next couple days were pretty boring. They were spent planning and collecting supplies. Harley knew she had an important job, but she just wished it would hurry up and be that night already.  
  
Finally it was the night. Harley knew what she had to do. First she had to get to the Police Station without being seen by any Bats or birds. OK she was there. So she wasn't recognized, Harley had worn her black haired wig and a long brown coat. Now she had to make a cry for help. "Help me! Oh help he's got a gun! Help!" The cops came running only to find a woman and no one else. "Miss are you alright?" said one of the cops. "Oh I'm fine coppers!" said Harley taking off her coat and wig. "Did you miss me much?" Suddenly Harley rocketed off into the air on her pogo stick. "Boingy! She landed on one of the cops. Boingy!" she landed on another. Eventually she had knocked out every cop and her first job was done.  
  
Now to find Ivy. Ivy was supposed to be at the museum while Catwoman was at the bank. Harley hopped on her pogo stick happily, knowing with the cops out cold for at least a couple more hours, this plan might actually work.  
  
Harley got to the museum and saw Ivy at the front door. "Harley did you get rid of the cops?" asked Ivy. "Every last one of them," she replied. "I'll be back later I got to tell the cat."  
  
So off Harley went, bouncing to the bank. She told Catwoman the good news and headed back to the museum. She wanted to help Ivy since the museum was a bigger job. Plus the cat was way too bossy for Harley.  
  
When she got to the museum and found Ivy again she said, "well I'm here to help. What should I take?" "Take any thing you want Harley but make sure you can carry it." So Harley searched for things to take. She still didn't understand how this plan would make them millionaires but ended up taking a bunch of diamonds, some rubies, some big pretty rocks, and a beautiful glass rose.  
  
Catwoman came soon after Harley and Ivy had found everything they wanted. She only had five bags of cash but said she had dropped a bunch off at her house. She told them that they had to leave because she had seen a cop walking around. He looked pretty dizzy but they had still better head back. Harley and Ivy went back to Catwoman's house and took their share of loot home.  
  
OK so that night didn't make them millionaires but it was still one fun night.  
  



End file.
